


Amarte a la antigua

by NaniMe



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: No era un secreto que el capitán américa y ironman sentían algo más que mera amistad mutua y por eso a nadie le sorprendió cuando anunciaron que habían comenzado a salir como pareja.





	Amarte a la antigua

**Author's Note:**

> Toma en cuenta:  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, y bueno, eso todos lo saben.  
> El fic se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción Amarte a la antigua de Pedro Fernández  
> Trato de que no se me vayan errores, pero si acaso hay, me disculpo por ello.  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

No era un secreto que el capitán américa y ironman sentían algo más que mera amistad mutua y por eso a nadie le sorprendió cuando anunciaron que habían comenzado a salir como pareja.

Solo recibieron felicitaciones y un par de burlas por haberse tardado todo ese tiempo en llevar a cabo eso que se notaba ambos deseaban desde hace tanto.

La verdad, después de tanto tiempo con tantas peleas y tensión que ninguno sabía cómo descargar, fue lo mejor que les pudo pasar. Tenían más cosas en común de lo que creían y si se sentaban a hablar en lugar de lanzarse a la yugular del otro era más fácil resolver los conflictos que se daban. Todas las personas a su alrededor agradecían eso.

Aunque claro, como todas las parejas, en especial una con sus antecedentes, tenía discrepancias. Algunas mínimas y otras estúpidas.

A Tony ni el mismo diablo le quitaría esa costumbre de encerrarse en su taller durante días mientras trabajaba en alguna cosa que nadie más entendía, pero según él significaba un gran avance en la tecnología y por lo tanto el desarrollo de la humanidad. Steve no lo dudaba, pero a veces pensaba que definitivamente exageraba porque había ocasiones en las que tras mucho tiempo en el cautiverio de su taller le enseñaba cosas como un refrigerador que caminaba para estar siempre detrás de ti o una cafetera voladora que te servía en la cama. Aún recordaba el grito de Clint cuando ese último experimento lo despertó bañándolo con agua hirviendo. Y bueno, quizá la humanidad agradecería que sus aparatos electrodomésticos lo hicieran todo solos, pero a Steve solo le importaba que el hombre que él amaba descansara y comiera como una persona normal.

Steve era demasiado rígido y antiguo. Allí estaba su magia y eso lo hacía adorable, pero de vez en cuando a Tony le molestaba que no entendiera de qué hablaba y fuera tan lento en entender un diálogo lleno de referencias. Porque es un genio y los genios quieren que todo vaya a su velocidad. Disfrutaba a más no poder el enseñarle a Steve lo que se había perdido en el siglo de sueño que tuvo, pero el otro se aferraba a cosas de su época con uñas y dientes y a Tony eso le desesperaba. Eran cosas del pasado, Steve debía entender que las cosas cambiaron y debía ajustarse.

De por sí le había costado mucho que dejara de lado esos pensamientos de que las relaciones entre hombres ya no eran mal vistas más que por algunos retrasados. Steve no juzgaba a quién amaba otra persona, pero al parecer llevar eso a lo público sí lo alteraba. Al final Tony lo logró, mentiría si dijera que no pensó en abandonarlo porque su tolerancia no era mucha, pero era Steve así que siguió tratando. Y ahí los tienen. Solo que todo lo demás no merecía tanto la pena como eso y solo rodaba los ojos abandonando a Steve en medio de un diálogo sobre por qué no debería depender tanto de su tecnología.

A Steve empezaba a hartarle un poco que su interacción con Tony se basara en mensajes electrónicos o anuncios de J.A.R.V.I.S. sobre lo que el otro estaba haciendo. Y todo vaso tiene su gota que derramar.

Steve bajó al taller de Tony completamente decidido. Era demasiado, no iba a estar en una relación como esa para siempre. Para él, que había estado tanto tiempo solo en el frio hielo y que había perdido toda la interacción con las personas a quienes amaba, eran muy importantes las relaciones.

-Tony - el nombrado ni siquiera levantó la mirada de lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. -Tony- llamó con más fuerza y la única respuesta fue una mano levantada como señal de que guardara silencio o esperara o ambas cosas.

Steve suspiró. Tenía ganas de jalarlo y obligarlo a encararlo, pero ya había hecho eso una vez hace tiempo y el resultado fue que el experimento de Tony, que estaba en medio de una calibración, explotó destrozando medio taller, lanzándolos lejos y de alguna manera dejándolos a ambos con una pigmentación azulada en la piel por una semana.

Y se aguantaría solo porque no quería volver a provocar una explosión de un algo desconocido en las manos del castaño.

Por fin Tony se dignó a mirarlo y se sorprendió un poco por la cara de enojo que el rubio tenía.

-Es bueno tener tu atención de vez en cuando, Tony.

Y el genio ya sabía lo que ese tono de voz significaba. Alguna pelea inminente. Alguna pelea de algo que seguramente sería su culpa, pero como a él no le gustaba ser regañado se pondría a la defensiva con sarcasmo y cosas que completamente Steve no se merecía que alguien le dijera.

-¿Qué quieres, Steve? - Tony preguntó con algo de molestia en la voz y bajando la mirada otra vez porque, aunque él era quien más provocaba que la discusión se volviera una pelea de "veamos quien mata al otro con palabras primero", en realidad lo ponía muy triste cada que peleaba con él. No quería pelear con Steve.

-¿Me amas? - Tony lo miró con confusión. Steve solo acababa de preguntar eso sin cambiar de actitud, como si lo estuviera preguntando/regañando por haber dejado una llave inglesa llena de aceite en la cama, cosa que por cierto sí hizo y era lo que creía que iban a hablar, sobre la higiene y todo eso, pero no, aquí estaba preguntándole eso que se notaba tan fuera de lugar.

-¿De qué-

-Contesta.

Otra cosa que a Tony le molestaba era que Steve usara su tono de Capitán américa con él pues siempre lo hacía sentir como que debía hacerle caso en todo. Y no, no lo iba a zarandear como quisiera, no señor, él era el gran Tony Stark.

-Tony.

-Sí, te amo.

De acuerdo, eso era confuso. Le seguía diciendo por su nombre, lo que significa que aún hay esperanzas en esa discusión, pero usaba su tono de capitán que solo usa cuando estaba en problemas porque había hecho algo realmente malo, PERO le estaba preguntando si lo amaba que era una cosa que no quedaba relacionada con todo lo anterior. A menos que... Haya algo malo con su relación, algo que hiciera a Steve arrepentirse de estar con él, lo que no sería muy difícil de encontrar y-

-Tony- la expresión de Steve se había suavizado bastante y parecía estarse conteniendo para no sonreír - no es nada de lo que estás pensando.

-¿Dije? - Tony odiaba cuando sus pensamientos salían en voz alta sin su permiso.

-No esta vez, Tony, pero no necesito que lo digas con palabras para saber lo que te estas imaginando. Escucha, Tony, te amo - y allí estaba, la misma corriente que lo recorría cada que Steve le decía eso - y por eso quiero estar contigo, quiero que actuemos como una pareja normal.

Mientras el corazón de Tony se regulaba, ya que el primer temor de que quisiera terminar con él o algo sí que fue grave y no mejoró con el giro que dio la conversación, analizó las palabras. Y no entendía a dónde quería llegar Steve.

-¿Actuar como una pareja normal? -preguntó con la confusión en el rostro - Ya somos una pareja normal, no necesitamos actuar de ninguna forma.

-Creo que somos todo menos una pareja normal - comentó Steve con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él para rodear su cintura en un abrazo - solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo y ponernos todos románticos el uno con el otro.

Con una burla en la punta de la lengua y las serias intenciones de no arruinar lo que el cap le pedía, Tony solo hizo una extraña mueca con intención de sonrisa y correspondió el abrazo.

\- Está bien, podemos hacer eso - le dijo.

\- Entonces comencemos ahora - y sin previo aviso Steve cargó a Tony en el hombro y aprovechando la sorpresa de este que no lo dejó actuar, salió del taller y fue a su habitación que desde hace tiempo compartían. Aunque compartir era solo una palabra siendo que no habían estado allí al mismo tiempo más que un par de veces que casi contaba con los dedos de las manos. Y eso sería lo primero en arreglar.

Como que a Tony no le terminaba de convencer esa nueva regla de "dormir juntos sin tener sexo, solo por estar uno al lado del otro" ya que no tenía sentido. El sexo era genial, y el sexo con Steve era lo mejor. Pero el rubio en verdad se había quedado dormido mientras se aferraba a su torso como si temiera que se alejara. Bien, Tony sí se planteó irse, pero no lo iba a hacer de verdad y ahora ni siquiera podía. Así que mientras el sueño llegaba a él, se dedicó a mirar al hombre a su lado y admirando su precioso rostro dormido y lo relajante que le resultaba solo verlo allí con esa paz y esa felicidad que aparentemente él le provocaba con solo estar cerca, simplemente confirmó lo que ya sabía. Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado.

Al día siguiente Tony despertó por la luz matutina que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación y daba en su rostro. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y los cerró para mejor girarse y darle la espalda a esa fuente de iluminación mientras murmuraba sus malvados planes por extinguir el sol, aunque todos murieran en el proceso, siempre y cuando encontrara la manera de que Steve sobreviviera. Una risa lo hizo abrir los ojos otra vez por la curiosidad de saber de dónde venía aquello, no había nada en su rango de visión así que con todo el pesar del mundo se sentó en la cama y un poco aturdido por el hecho de que acababa de despertar no reaccionó de ninguna forma cuando vio a Steve al otro lado de la habitación sentado en un banco y con un caballete con un lienzo frente a él.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó aun a pesar de lo obvio de la respuesta.

-Te estaba pintando

-¿Por qué?

-Perpetuar el increíble momento de Tony Stark dormido tranquilamente.

-Hay unas cosas llamadas cámaras fotográficas, abuelo.

-De ninguna manera -sonrió Steve mientras miraba su trabajo terminado - hay cosas que una cámara no puede hacer, niño - Tony frunció el ceño al ser llamado así - la esencia de esta escena, los sentimientos que yo tenía mientras lo hacía, lo relajado que tú estabas, todo eso ha quedado perpetuado aquí. Las cámaras solo son una copia de la realidad, no capturan el alma.

Tony se levantó para ir a ver la pintura. Estaba terminada con mucho detalle, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había estado Steve haciendo eso, y aunque se veía increíble no podía decir que era mejor que una foto. Observó los detalles de la luz que lo iluminaba, la textura de las sábanas, hasta las hebras de su cabello ¿Era posible hacer eso con pintura?

-A eso me refiero - dijo Steve con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?

-A eso que sentiste al verla.

-No sentí nada- Tony agitó la mano restándole importancia - hay que desayunar.

Esa pintura quedó colgada en la pared de la habitación a pesar de que Tony se "opuso" a ello.

Al día siguiente tenían una reunión de los vengadores con Coulson para hablar sobre un par de misiones y el avance en obtener información de un hombre que estaba hackeando sistemas de seguridad en bancos, pero no robaba nada.

Era una discusión seria, y quien más seriamente se tomaba esos asuntos solía ser Steve Rogers que se transformaba totalmente en el capitán américa. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión para sorpresa de todos y aún más desconcierto y vergüenza de Stark, entró con un enorme ramo de rosas, se dirigió a él y se las entregó junto con un beso y un "te amo" dicho sin vergüenza aun a pesar de los espectadores.

Tony se quedó congelado en aquella posición. El capitán salió a la luz y tomó el control de la conversación de sus tareas como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado.

Aunque Tony intentaba actuar como si nada, las miradas de Clint y las discretas sonrisas de Nat lo incomodaron lo suficiente como para no entender de qué estaban hablando. Después de eso solo esperaba que no le hubieran impuesto alguna cosa tipo lavar los baños ya que simplemente había aceptado todo al no saber de qué hablaban.

-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Tony una vez que ya solo quedaban ellos dos en la habitación.

-¿Qué?

-Eso de llegar con flores y hacer eso frente a todos.

-Es porque te amo y quiero que a todos les quede claro. - Steve lo miró y le sonrió - Te amo.

Y Tony, con el rostro sonrojado, solo se alejó.

Bien, bien, ¿Steve quería pruebas de afecto cursis? Él podía hacer eso, no quería ser el único que estuviera sufriendo las vergüenzas de que el otro de repente se pusiera de detallista.

Cuando Tony subió a la cocina tras un cansado día en el taller mejorando el sistema de invisibilidad en el traje de widow, le extrañó ver una caja roja en medio de la mesa. Se acercó a revisarla y en ese momento entró Steve. Cuando vio su interior se preguntó si aquel rubio habrá estado esperando el momento exacto para entrar. De verdad se lo imaginaba del otro lado de la puerta con la orden a J.A.R.V.I.S de que le avisara cuándo abría la caja.

-Pintarme, rosas, “te amo” frente a los compañeros de trabajo, un desayuno en la cama – pues así es como Steve lo había recibido aquella mañana y Tony había tenido su corazón palpitando algo alocado todo el día por eso mismo – y ahora chocolates, Y un poema– Tony levantó el postre dicho más una hoja de papel escrita con una cuidada caligrafía y los enseñó como si Steve no lo supiera ya – Tú vas a matarme de un coma diabético con tanta miel en esta relación, bebé.

Steve sonrió y lo besó.

-Así es como la gente se decía que se amaba antes

-¿En serio? Pues, bienvenido al siglo XXI, aquí tenemos métodos más divertidos – Tony lo volvió a besar rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos para profundizar el beso. Deslizó lentamente una mano por el pecho de Steve, bajando a su abdomen, bajando - ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres probar? – susurró sobre sus labios.

-Se escucha interesante – Steve cerró los ojos para besar a Tony, pero al acercar el rostro no encontró los labios del otro así que los volvió a abrir algo desconcertado. Tony se había hecho hacía atrás y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto – buscó algo en su bolsillo y le puso unos papeles sobre el pecho a Steve quien los tomó casi por inercia – nos vamos a las 8 – y se alejó con la caja de chocolates en las manos.

Steve observó lo que le había entregado. Se trataban de dos boletos para una función del cine ese mismo día. Cerró los ojos bastante sonrojado y un tantito molesto por la confusión en la que lo había hecho caer Tony. Luego sonrió y fue a prepararse.

Aquella cita en el cine no fue lo que Tony esperaba. No en cuanto entraron y fueron reconocidos y estuvieron contestando preguntas y de repente ya había una persona de los noticieros ahí y Tony no sabía si había llegado de repente o era una casualidad que también estuviera en el cine.

Luego, en la obscuridad y semi anonimato de la sala de cine el respeto se perdió cuando la señora de dos asientos a la izquierda había decidido llevar a su hijo que aparentemente temía de la enorme pantalla porque no dejó de llorar y que a la mitad Steve se había ofrecido amablemente a calmar y por lo tanto había dejado a Tony desplazado. El chico detrás de él empezó a hacer una rabieta que incluía patear su asiento. Palomitas de origen desconocido de repente cayeron sobre él probablemente dirigidas a las personas que hacían ruido. El hombre de enfrente se aburrió y sacó su celular cegándolo y no dejándolo ver la película.

Por eso le desagradaban los lugares públicos.

Y cuando salieron Steve estaba sonriendo, sabrá dios por qué, pero al menos significaba que de alguna forma valió la pena.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta por ahí antes de regresar? – le preguntó Steve cuando ya estaba con un pie dentro del auto – es bueno estirar las piernas y también hay magia en lo que no tiene conexión a internet.

Se dirigieron a Central Park y caminaron aparentemente sin rumbo fijo tomados de las manos con algún tema de conversación cualquiera. Y eso fue mucho mejor de lo que habían pasado en el cine y Tony se preguntó si lograr que esos detalles tuvieran tal magia era un poder del siglo pasado.

-Puede que lo sea- Steve le sonrió y a Tony poco a poco dejaba de importarle que sus pensamientos salieran sin su permiso si era Steve quien lo escuchaba. Estaban en un claro con una luna llena iluminándolos a la perfección cuando se besaron y repitieron que se amaban. Definitivamente un detalle que solo alguien como Steve podía lograr.

Pero Tony no se iba a rendir, así que preparó otra cita, una más con su estilo. Y un toque Stark significaba rentar un lujosísimo restaurante solo para ellos dos.

-¿Era necesario, Tony? – Steve estaba muy guapo todo sonrojado con su traje de gala.

-Por supuesto. Sin gente que nos interrumpa o bebés que me quiten tu atención.

Steve rio con ese comentario y apretó su mano.

Cenaron con una suave música de fondo comida tan buena que a Steve le costó mantener la decencia y no lanzarse sobre su plato. Luego del postre y una copa de vino, que bien no haría efecto en el cuerpo del super soldado si podía disfrutar del sabor, Steve se levantó nervioso y estiró una mano hacia su pareja.

-Vamos a bailar, Tony.

Y claro que Tony aceptó, maravillado y con una sonrisa en toda su cara que no pudo ocultar. No había pista para baile, pero no importaba, así en el espacio entre las mesas era suficiente. Los dueños del lugar cambiaron la música por algo más acorde a sus intenciones y ambos les agradecieron en la mente.

-¿Sabes? También te escribí una canción, se llama amarte a la antigua – comentó Steve.

-Oh, por favor, debe haber un límite en todo este romanticismo que estás teniendo.

-¿Límites? ¿Contigo? – Steve sonrió y lo abrazó completamente pasando de un baile a solo una especie de balanceo de ambos cuerpos – Claro que no. No aquí ni en ningún otro lugar, no ahora ni nunca.

-Éstas opacando mi detalle contigo.

-No creo que esto – Steve miró el enorme lugar vacío – pueda ser considerado un detalle, Tony.

-Lo es para mí. Así es como las cosas se hacen ahora.

-Creo que aún apoyo un poco lo anticuado.

Besó su frente y empezó a bajar por su rostro llenándolo de besos. Besó sus ojos con lentitud obligándolo a cerrarlos y aprovechó para buscar algo en su bolsillo.

Tony de repente dejó de sentir al contacto de Steve así que abrió los ojos y no lo vio, bajó la mirada y se quedó completamente congelado.

-Anthony Stark – no podía ser verdad, Steve no podía estar de rodillas frente a él – eres la persona que más amo en este mundo, eres quien me complementa y me hace ser quien soy, te has convertido en el hogar al que puedo regresar – Tony no podía estar temblando y con los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas que no podía diferenciar bien – Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida y quiero seguir contigo por el resto de ella, enamorándote cada día – Steve no podía tener una pequeña caja aterciopelada color negro con un forro interno rojo y un anillo de oro en medio - ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Steve no podía estarle proponiendo matrimonio -¿Tony?

-¡SÍ! – de repente el castaño se había lanzado sobre Steve perdiendo toda elegancia al terminar ambos en el suelo besándose como si fuera la primera vez que se ven en mucho tiempo. Steve limpió las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Tony aguantando las propias, se incorporaron en el suelo y le colocó el anillo con cuidado en el dedo anular. Era exacto gracias a las medidas que le proporcionó J.A.R.V.I.S

Tony observó el anillo en su mano tan maravillado que temía no poder levantarse nunca más.

-Sí, así es como opacas mi cita – dijo entrelazando las manos con su prometido.

-También es mi cita así que solo la mejoré con un detalle menos moderno.

Se miraron y sonrieron una vez más antes de volver a besarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Sip, eso es todo. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
